1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench whose pawl is restricted within the recess and a closed portion of the recess, and the control unit is easily manufactured.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional ratchet wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,170 and comprises a handle; a drive head mounted on an end of the handle and having a first end formed with a receiving hole, a mediate portion formed with a receiving recess communicating with the receiving hole, and a second end formed with a receiving chamber communicating with the receiving recess; a ratchet wheel mounted in the receiving hole of the drive head; a pawl member pivotally mounted in the receiving recess of the drive head and engaged with the ratchet wheel; a control knob rotatably mounted in the receiving chamber of the drive head and having an inside formed with a passage radially extended through the control knob; a positioning plate mounted in the passage of the control knob and having a first end rested on the pawl member to push the pawl member to press the ratchet wheel; and an urging spring mounted on a second end of the positioning plate and urged between the positioning plate and the drive head. However, the control knob has a passage, a snap groove and a resting plate, so that when manufacturing, only the method of powder extruding or powder injection. The shape of the control knob is limited by the passage, the snap groove and the resting plate, so that the molding set can only be arranged a front mold and a rear mold. The molding set cannot be a top mold and a bottom mold, so that the manufacturing cost is high, and the method for making the control knob is restricted. The snap groove is located at the bottom of the control knob so as to receive the limit spring therein so that the control knob can be installed in the receiving chamber of the handle. This involves a cost of the limit spring.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.